1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for generating and providing a recommendation keyword relevant to multimedia content. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for providing a substantially reliable keyword collected from prospective viewers of content which is broadcasted during a specific time period as a recommendation keyword.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, as broadcasting technology becomes merged with data communication technology, various interactive broadcasting services such as video-on-demand (VOD) service, data broadcasting, T-commerce, IP TV and the like have been actively developed.
These interactive broadcasting services not only provide broadcasting content to users, but also reflect a viewer's demand by using a return channel so that it is possible to serve the viewer with the content selected directly by the viewer.
Meanwhile, as various internet services are merged with broadcasting, a searching service which is one of the most important internet services could be provided by a broadcasting receiving device. For example, the IP TV provides various existing IP-based services merged with the broadcasting as well as the broadcasting content by using an internet IP-based network.
Particularly, there is now a great demand for a content-relevant keyword search service which can immediately satisfy the viewers' curiosity about the broadcasting content.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional system for searching complementary information relevant to content.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-96362 discloses a configuration for providing a radio listener or a television viewer with complementary information relevant to a broadcasting program received in real-time.
The conventional system illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a broadcasting receiving device 10, a user device 11, a broadcasting station 21, a channel information server 22 and a web server 23.
The broadcasting receiving device 10 receives broadcasting content transmitted from the broadcasting station 21.
The channel information server 22 provides a URL for complementary information according to each broadcasting content broadcasted from the broadcasting station 21. If the viewer wants to search the complementary information about the content presently broadcasted, he/she requests the URL for the complementary information from the channel information server 22 by using the user device 11.
The channel information server 22 transmits the URL classified by a subject of a channel or a broadcasting program to the user device 11 and the user device 11 searches the complementary information from the web server 23 by using the URL classified by the subject.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-81767 discloses a technology providing information about entertainers and goods based on an electronic program guide (EPG) by using a DB in which this information on a presently broadcasted program is previously stored.
Further, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-101235 discloses a technology for displaying a broadcasting program together with information about the program being broadcasted on television by using a web site including such information.
However, even though, in these conventional technologies, it is premised that information relevant to the program has been previously stored, there has been not provided a method of how a keyword or a subject about the information relevant to the program is collected.
Therefore, in the conventional technologies, there is no other choice but to manually collect and provide the complementary information or relevant information on the broadcasting program content by an administrator. However, in this case, it is actually impossible to provide the information highly relevant to various broadcasting contents. In addition, even if there may be various search keywords for a specific content, there is a limit to setting the various search keywords manually. Further, there is a very rare possibility that the relevant information selected by the administrator is identical with the information the viewer wants to search, and the amount of information provided to the viewer is also very restricted to the previously prepared data.
As stated above, there occurs a problem that the technology for synchronizing and providing the keywords or information relevant to the content by manually preparing them in advance together with the broadcasting program may not satisfy the viewers' interests.
Accordingly, the above-described conventional technologies have a problem in that they do not disclose a method for providing a content relevant keyword having a high correlation with the content and reflecting the viewers' interests.